everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
George Golden Apples` Diary
A Golden Apple Adventure! I have been on many cool adventures but I hope this one will be a Golden Apple Adventure!My name is George Golden Apples and I am the son of the Youngest Son in "The Golden Mermaid"! ''This chapter I am going to follow in my father's footsteps and explore looking for a golden bird. On July 17th I turned 16.Today is my first day of my second year at Ever After High! Anyways once apon a time... Chapter 1 I arrived late that morning ( because my ''Golden Alarm Clock ran out of batteries ) and was glad to see a paper on the door. It said "Dear Mr. Golden Apples you will be dorming alone until further notice.I am sorry for the incanveenance. Sincerely, Headmaster Grimm." When I walked into the dorm and set up all my stuff on the left side I noticed what a wreck I was. My belt was unbuckled, my shoes were untied , and my hair was going EVERYWHERE! So I straightened myself out. Then I layed down on my bed and read Apple Related Jokes By Johnny Appleseed. After about twenty minutes of reading I heard a knock on the door."Come in!"''I said. But when I made out the figure my mouth dropped open and I tackled him and shouted "''Oh my Grimm Tristan! The last time I saw you we were at skateboarding camp!"''As I remembered all the good times we had Tristan asked,"''Dude can you get off of me please?" '' After I got of of him he we started chatting about how much we missed each other and about all the adventures we had."''Oh yeah,here's your schedule" ''Tristan said "''Mine says 1st period : Damsel In Distress Training , 2d period : Dragon Slaying , 3d period : Wooing 101 , 4th period : Kingdom Managment , 5th period : Grimmnastics , and 6th period Hero Training ," I said, "That was so cool mine was the same except on 3d period it said Eviromental Magic and on 1st period it said Beast Training and Care!" Tristan said. In the Castleterria I sat with my friends ( of course ) Tristan Boots, the loyal friend,and Roy Prince ,the royal friend."How is it with you and Hilary Tristan?" ''I asked as I cut my steak. Tristan blushed and said ,"We are ''just friends George! There is nothing going on between us!"I could tell this year was going to be a real adventure! Chapter 2 Today is Animal Calling Day and I am really excited ! As I walked into the Enchanted Forest I asked ," Professor Popa , how do you call your animal?" "Well..."''Popa Bear started,"''You get a popper and say your full name , say who your parents are ,then the popper will do a few sparks,and it will call your animal!" ''After a few minutes of chatting around Professor Popa Bear called us all in and gave us poppers. "''Alright everyone spread out and call your animal!" So we all spread out and called our animals! I said ,"My name is George Golden Apples, Son of the Youngest Son in '''The Golden Mermaid '!" The popper did a little neighing and sparking. Then there was a blinding golden light and then I saw black...When I awoke all I could see was a shining light! After a few minutes of looking at the golden light I made out a horse with a horn!!!! "A '''golden unicorn' !" exclaimed Professor Popa Bear."I didn't think it was possible!"The golden unicorn neighed a little bit and helped me up. Then just as I got up I sneeded and fell down. As soon as I a I got up again I noticed that Annabelle Rose got a golden bird! Just my luck that I'm in a group that has a golden bird! Anyways if you didn't know yet I'll tell you. I am fairy allergic to GOLDEN BIRDS! Just as I was looking around I noticed that Tristan got a pegasus ! "Cool pegasus bro!" ''I exclaimed..."''Wait dude , did you get a '''unicorn'? Aren't those for pretty pretty princesses?!" He asked as he let out a burst of laughter. Blushing I said," *achoo* ''He isn't like that! Plus he has magic what does yours have? But but but! That was a rhetorical question! I think I'll *achoo* name him '''Apples '! "'' Chapter 3 Oh My Grimm! Today was off the page! Let me tell you about it . Okay, once apon a today... I was at Mirror Beach fishing (don't ask why) and I caught something . Suddenly I felt a (REALLY) hard tug on the line! As I pulled on the fishing rod I saw some tenticles attacking the fish underneath the water. So I pulled up with all my might and a silverish tail flew above me! "Hey! Why did you that." ''said a musical voice as I turned around. It was a mermaid! Not just any mermaid it was that girl who was in my story! ''"Um what do you mean ? Why did you do that? I just saved you from that octopus!"''She glared at me and said,"Excuse me! You did NOT save me . You compromised my mission! Wait I said too much!" Suddenly I gasped and said,"''Wait! You are on a mission! Can I help!?" "No absolutely not!" ''She said as she bit her nail and looked at the net over her tail. "''Well I guess you could help me if ... No, okay you can help me if you untie me and not fish anymore. Deal?" I thought for a moment and replied,"Deal!" ''After a few moments of uniting the mermaid I remembered that I didn't even know her name! So I asked "''What's your name? Mine is George Golden Apples !" ''She glared at me and muttered ,"My name is Merma Golden. If you do want to come on the adventure you are going to have to eat this." Then she held up a weird looking plant. "Ewwww what is this gross stuff?" said as I ate slurped down the odd plant. "Gilly-weed"she replied. Suddenly she rolled into the ocean and yelled "Are you coming!?" So I jumped into and my adventure started! After a few hours of swimming my legs started getting tired so I asked Mermaid when we where going to get there. "We are almost there." she said as we swam near a kelp forest. "We just have to swim through this '''Dark Seaweed Forest'." Before we swam in the forest Merma explained to me that the forest will make illusions and try to lure you deeper into the forest. So we went into the forest and started swimming... After a few minutes I turned around to ask Merma a question but she wasn't there! Suddenly some tentacles wraped around me and squeezed me so hard I blacked out... Chapter 4 When I woke up all I could see was blue then my eyes adjusted and I could tell that I was in an underwater cave! So I looked around and tried to get up up. But I was tied to a rock on the ceiling! "Hello !" said a voice under me. "Welcome to your prison!" "Where are you! Come and fight like a man!" I yelled. Then the voice rose up and I could see him , he was an octopus person! "Hey George down here!" Merma said."Let us go you over sized calimari!" I yelled as he lowered me down. "Um no! " he laughed,"Is this the best you could do Merma, after I left you?" ''Merman glared at him for a few minutes and said,"I left you Hans remember? And I will not take you back!"'' Suddenly the rope that was holding me up went down so fast it nearly snapped and I was waist deep in the water.And I had a feeling that the Gilly-Weed had worn off! "If you won't have me then you won't have anyone! I set this cavern to blow in two minutes so this is your last warning Merma me or BOOM!" ''Hans said as he tried to kiss Merma. Let me fill you in she pulled away. "''If thats your choice then I will have to say good-bye." he replied.'' As soon as he swam out of the cave my rope started to move lower and lower down. When finally I help my breathe as I went under water. I struggled until I couldn't hold my breathe any longer. Suddenly I sucked in air! There was a air bubble around me! "''Come on George." Merma said as we swam out of the cave. Then the whole thing exploded! "Here," Merma said as she gave me a necklace with a shell on it. "This will make you breathe under water without Gilly-Weed." I put it on and was about to say thanks when she sang softly and suddenly felt sleepy and my eyes drooped . When I woke up I was at Mirror Beach with my fishing rod."Was it all a dream?" I thought. "No."I said as I looked at the shell necklace. "Not a dream." Chapter 5 Today is Legacy day and I am so hexcited! Okay heres what happened... I started to get dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Just a second ," I said as I rushed to get my clothes on. "Oh hey Merma" I said as I opened the door. Suddenly she burst through and said, "No time to talk, I need the shell necklace you always wear." Chapter 6 Today was True Hearts Day let me tell you about it... It was in the afternoon while I was at Hero Training. We were practicing dueling. I was paired up with Daring Charing. "I will go easy on you Georgie ,can I call you Georgie, because I am the best sword-fighter at Ever After High! I would be surprised if you ever-''" he suddenly stopped. Because I used my sword to unarm him! "''And no, you cannot call me Georgie," I said as I tossed him his sword. "If that is how it is going to be then... Huzzah!" Daring yelled as he lunged at me with his sword and missed. "Alright boys enough dueling it is time to go!" Mr. King Charming yelled as we tossed him our swords. "Dad why did you do that I was about to finish him off!" Daring muttered to his father."Trust me son you totally we NOT" ''His father replied. As I was walking down to my dorm I started wondering about True Hearts Day and the dance. I wonder what Merma was going to wear. Wait what was I going to wear?! After realizing this fairy important fact I rushed to a store and bought the most hexcellent outfit they had. Once I returned back to my dorm and put on the outfit, a cool golden jacket , a red shirt, a golden tie, golden pants, and some red and golden high tops, the time rushed out the window. I had to prep Merma's surprise! After a few minutes of rushing and getting the surprise ready I was done. And late! I needed to get to the dance! So I asked 'Apples' (my pet golden unicorn) to give me a ride. Once I got there I looked for Merma. So I asked around and regretted it. I was just about to ask a boy with a fedora when he turned around and screeched (I think he was trying to sing) ,'"''You haaaaaaveeeee nooooooo daaaaaatte youuuuuu wills beee aloooone fooooorrrevvvver!" I was so surprised of his horrible voice I tripped back and had to pat my ears to hear again. "Who are you and why do you have such bad grammar? Not to mention a bad voice." He started to play his guitar again but I stopped him "Can you talk regularly?" I asked "Nooooo! Iiiii am Sppparrrow Hoooood theeee BEEEEEST! Noooow I must gooo!" Sparrow screeched as he walked away. "Wow that guy is... WEIRD." I mumbled to myself as I reached for my shell necklace . It wasn't there! And Merma just came in! She looked so beautiful I almost melted. She had a dress that went from sea green to pink with bubbles on it, her hair was as wavy as the ocean,and she had her matching shell to mine on her charm bracelet. I sighed as she walked over to me ,"Sorry I'm late " she whispered. "Its ok" I said still looking at her bushing. "Um where did your shell necklace go George?" she asked as I shrugged my shoulders and said," I don't know its like it disappeared ."She sang a high note and said I am going to call it. Suddenly I heard some screeching. Sparrow Hood was being dragged by my necklace! "Sparrow I should have known" Merma said as the necklace floated from Sparrow to me. "Whaaaaat isss goooiiingggg onnn," he screeched. Then he pushed Merma into me. "Oh no you didn't" I said getting furious but Merma held me back."No George he isn"t worth it. Hey Sparrow want some punch?" He nodded yes. "Okay here you go!" Merma said as she controlled the punch and levitated it out of the bowl and over Sparrow. "Now say your sorry,"she ordered . "NOOO" Sparrow screeched as the punch splashed all over him. Then Sparrow ran out. "Come outside with me Merma I have to show you something." said as I led her outside. My surprise was a candle lit dinner by the gazebo under the moon light. I gave her my heart-blossom and said "Merma do you want to be girl-friend? " She came close to me and said "Yes I would like that very much!" And then she kissed me! And then heart firework went up in the air. Category:Shiplover101 Category:Shiplover101's Diaries Category:Diaries